Ren
''Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" ''(a.k.a. Ren and Stimpy's All New Adult Party Cartoon) is an American animated television series created by John Kricfalusi and produced in 2003 by Spümcø and created by John Kricfalusi. It aired on Spike on Summer of 2003. The series is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed Nickelodeon series The Ren & Stimpy Show. The series had only aired six episodes, only three of which aired on its network. The last three were later released on DVD in July 18th, 2006. The show also lasted only 2 months before being cancelled due to negative reception. The series wasn't also not only Spümcø's last animated series before its closure in 2005, but as well as the last show that Kricfalusi ever made before his retirement in 2018 due to sexual allegations. Why It Sucks? #The humor is nothing more than absurd value, which is weird, disturbing, and bad. It also had jokes about poop, which can be disgusting for some. #It takes away the charm of the original 1991 Nicktoon, and ruined everything on how special Ren & Stimpy was on Nickelodeon. Its spin-off is just acting like "screw you for firing our creator" to Nickelodeon within no reason given, that this spin off can insult people who had childhood memories with Ren and Stimpy or people who are fans of it their whole lives. #Awful and despicable stories and unfunny episode ideas, with ignorant jokes in some of them. #Lots of scenes are drawn out and go on for way too long. #Disturbing and cruel moments in the show, such as killing/abusing animals, suicide, torment, sexual harassment, etc. #In the original show, Stimpy beats up Ren, but in the reboot, it's the other way around. #The title characters have been reduced to mindless perverts with little-to-no redeeming qualities (especially Ren); Stimpy, who was portrayed as ditzy, dumb, and happy like in the original series, is portrayed as a stereotypical gay character over Ren for no reason and acts extremely stupid and pointless, and Ren in "Adult Party Cartoon" is portrayed as a monstrous unpleasant psychopath who has tormented animals and bugs in his childhood to inflict the pain on others, he killed his therapist after being called crazy, acted like a mindless pervert to bimbo women with no good qualities, has showed no reasons why he is scary and cruel like how he had his right reasons to act the way he was in the old show, and seemed to care a lot less about Stimpy. This is an example on doing a sour tempered character backwards. #Speaking of Ren, one episode, "Ren Seeks Help", has been considered the WORST cartoon episode of all time, because it makes Ren a tormentor who murders helpless animals for his own pleasure (as mentioned above). There was no reason for Ren to act the way he is other than for shock humor, but in the old show, he has his right reasons to be scary and cruel because of the way he is, and in "Adult Party Cartoon", it was done all backwards. The writers also made him even more crueler and unfunny as it is as of "Ren Seeks Help". Why did they ruin Ren's character? #One episode, "Fire Dogs 2", made Ralph Bakshi act like an annoying human manipulating Ren and Stimpy after the day he took them home after the events of the original "Fire Dogs" episode from the old show Nickelodeon aired. Can't you see how this wasted Ralph Bakshi's talent? #Episodes like "Stimpy's Pregnant" and "Fire Dogs 2" are false advertising and misleading at the same time. #The animation, while smooth and likable, can get really very ugly with all the disturbing, mean spirited, foul, profane, raunchy, disgusting, sickening, and horrifying imagery. #The show altogether feels like a horrible fan-made parody. It felt like an adult cartoon parody of a Nicktoon, but turns out to be real according to Torch Sheep. #The show was so bad that Billy West, Stimpy's original voice actor, refused to work on the show saying it would ruin his career and he called it one of the worst things he's ever see. As a result, he was replaced by Eric Bauza. "APC" was why Billy never worked with Kricfalusi again, even when the two became enemies after the success of Ren and Stimpy's first two seasons. #Not only fans of the original, as well as viewers who have never watched the original show, dislike this show, even John Kricfalusi himself also disliked it because Spike TV forced him to create it with a lot of swearing, violence, and nudity as possible to make it all adult humor in the first place. #Nobody knew what Ren did to make Stimpy so upset with him in "Ren Seeks Help", but an argument is what caused it according to John Kricfalusi. #Most of the moments are the unfunniest in all of mankind, and are either really violent or just plain bad. #The episode Altruists's jokes go on way too long like reason number four. #The show ruined both the reputations of Ren & Stimpy and John Kricfalusi, because of the negative reception, the poor reviews that "Adult Party Cartoon" has received, and the reason why Ren & Stimpy won't come back for their own animated movie to Nickelodeon nor appear to the upcoming Nicktoons movie. Paramount Pictures, one of the subsidiaries of Viacom, also rejected the short for Ren & Stimpy in Spring of 2017, because they refused to let Nickelodeon do anything with ''Ren & Stimpy, ''and that caused the fans of the series old and new to feel dismayed, upset, dreadful, awful, and despaired. #Nothing else is even funny during the entire series. #The title is misleading as we never see a whole party in one single episode. #There are basically not at all any good episodes of any kind since we have only six episodes. Redeeming Qualities # At least the creator was involved with this show. # Ren remembering the first time meeting Stimpy was charming, but decent as said in "Ren Seeks Help". # The voice acting was decent despite how bad the show was. In fact, Eric Bauza's voice acting for Stimpy was good and sounds so close to his old voice actor, Billy West. # The joke, "You're the pitcher, I'm the catcher" (in Onward and Upward), was the only funny joke in the show. # The animation is still smooth like the original. # Mr. Horse is still in quality like the original, so far the only character in the series who has been in quality. # The flute dance from "Fire Dogs 2" was entertaining. # This one scene in the beginning of Altruists where Ren beats up Stimpy was the only feel to the original show. # The theme song, Happy Happy Joy Joy from the original series is still catchy. Episodes #"Onward and Upward" #"Ren Seeks Help" #"Fire Dogs 2" #"Naked Beach Frenzy" #"Altruists" #"Stimpy's Pregnant" Cancelled # Life Sucks. # The Big Switch. # Fishing Trip. # My Little Ass. # The Wilderness Adventure. # Powdered Toastman's Rolling Tobacco.